


Ain't Nothin' Like the Real Thing

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How things have changed after Star One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Nothin' Like the Real Thing

I wish I had a credit for every time I've told Avon I didn't like the way something felt—you know, and had something turn out to be really awful, like dangerous. He never listens to me, of course, but then he wouldn't be Avon if he did. In fact, when I think about it, that might not be so good, either. Anyway, when we all got back to _Liberator,_ those of us who were going to, and found Tarrant in residence so to speak, I had a really bad feeling about it.

Oh, he's a good enough pilot, I guess, but after all our time on _Liberator_ with each of us having to do our piloting bit, and what with Zen being Zen, I think we could probably handle most things. And being a good pilot doesn't make up for being a really creepy person—he's so sure he knows everything about everything, but he's mostly just a loudmouthed bully. Well, he bullies me and even tries it on Avon part of the time, though that doesn't work. The only person I ever saw push Avon around and make him take it was Blake.

You know, when all this started back then I never imagined ending up on an alien spaceship fighting in a hopeless rebellion. I mean, I don't even like looking at guns, let alone using one. Blake kind of understood that and most of the time didn't expect me to do more than break into things. Avon knows I'm useless with weapons, rags on me about it, but that's as far as it goes. He knows beating me up about it isn't going to make me any different. But then there's Tarrant—Dayna, too, come to think of it—always with the snide remarks about how cowardly I am. Since when does shooting a gun make you brave? As far as I'm concerned, all that makes you is dangerous.

I never wanted to be part of anything like this has turned out to be, but I could just get by when the people I was stuck with were sort of my friends, but now things have changed. If it weren't for Cally and Avon, I'd find some way to get out of this mess. Gan's gone, so's Blake, Jenna, too, and even though Jenna didn't particularly like me, she was kind of like my bossy sister back home. I suppose you could think their places have been taken by Dayna and Tarrant, but let me tell you, it's no where near the same. Oh, Dayna's pretty and self-sufficient like Jenna, but she's closer to your bratty little cousin who's always tripping you and tattling to your mom. And, yeah, Tarrant's got curly hair like Blake, but no one with half a brain would ever follow him anywhere. It's not the same and it's never going to be, no matter how hard they try. And like I said, I think things are going to get a whole lot worse, but Avon never listens to me.


End file.
